With high functionality and multifunctionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses have been equipped with various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. These devices exchange a large amount of data, and the amount of data has increased with the high functionality and the multifunctionality of the electronic apparatuses.
Related to communication systems used for such exchange of data, various technologies are disclosed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a transmitter in which a driver is configured using a push pull circuit having two N-channel MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) FETs (Field Effect Transistors).